It's Because It's You
by Tsuza Alzhea
Summary: Why was it when he was with him, he wanted to get away, and yet if out of sight he searches for him? Why was one disturbingly drawn to this cunning mist? Why did the other felt a tinge of pain whenever he thought that he would not see the sky again? R


**:: It's Because It's You ::  
**by: Hk Ramos  
January 01, 2010

-----

**Disclaimer:  
**_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! / Home Tutor Hitman Reborn!  
_© **Akira Amano**

-----  
**A/N:**

Inspired / Based from random RP with **Zeriku**.

She played Tsuna's role; I played Mukuro's. We switched from script form to  
paragraph a little bit near the end, so this is like a semi-collab.

RPs are crazy. 'Nuff said.

**WARNING:** CHEEZ MAX LOADED. READ WITH CAUTION.

_" .. Inspiration and motivation is what the pen is.  
Reviews, criticisms, comments, suggestions are the ink of an author's pen .. "__  
__o0o0o_

A young teen stifled a sob as another person tightly held on his wrist. _Anywhere, anywhere but here!_ Tsunayoshi Sawada heard his mind screaming. But where could he run off to? In the world of dreams, the only escape he has is waking up. Unfortunately, his dreams were currently being invaded, and the intruder was giving off a vibe that he has no intention of letting the messy-haired brunette wake up anytime soon.

"Oya oya. Is whining and running away all you ever do, Vongola?"

Why couldn't Mukuro Rokudo _ever_ leave him alone?

Tsuna faced that pair of mismatched eyes, and shot back, "Because it makes me extremely nervous when I'm around you! So, if it's anything that concerns _you_, then YES! I _will_ run!"

The Tenth Vongola Boss winced when his answer was greeted with an amused smirk. Mukuro is his Mist Guardian, but he really has no idea what's going on inside that man's head, and _that_ scares him. An enemy at one point, an ally next, before going back to hating the Mafia system and handing them death threats. Despite the seemingly erratic behavior of this person, though, Tsuna couldn't help but see him as a friend. A part of his family. Why was he disturbingly drawn to this cunning mist?

"Look at me, Vongola," said Mukuro, grabbing his chin and forcing Tsuna to look at him straight in the eye. "And tell me: Why are you so afraid of me?"

Mukuro was surprised at himself for blurting out such an inquiry. What did it matter if this measly excuse of a Mafia Boss was scared to death by his presence? It would only show that the young Vongola at least had a bit of wisdom in him -- No one in their right mind would want to mingle with a person who has travelled through the Gates of Hell and back; a devil who killed off his own _famiglia. _Then, why did he felt a tinge of pain whenever he thought that he would not see the sky again?

Tsuna felt himself falter at the unexpected question; jaw unconsciously dropping open. It always slipped his mind how Mukuro can _sense_ what one is thinking (as he refused to call it mind-reading). What also caught his attention was that tiny hint of – Hurt? Sadness? – at the question directed at him.

"B-Because..." Tsuna gulped and willed himself to calm down before continuing, but to no avail. "Y-you're... I mean-! I'm _not_ scared!"

"You like contradicting yourself, don't you, Vongola?" Mukuro said in an entertained tone. "You tell me at one minute I make you nervous; that you are scared, and then you tell me you're not."

"I-It's … Well, uh. But -- It's because you keep saying and doing things that you don't really mean! And you're a ... GAH, stop confusing me!"

Tsuna made to tousle his hair in both frustration and bewilderment but, forgetting that Mukuro still held his wrist, only succeeded in bringing the Mist Guardian closer than necessary. He felt his caramel eyes widen just at the other's red and blue eyes did at the sudden proximity. Mukuro found himself leaning in closer.

"And I'm a what … Vongola?"

"You're a … A … Can you please move back? It's not normal! This is SO not normal!"

"But then again .. When was I ever considered normal?"

"Point taken -- Hiiii! Y-You're too close, Mukuro!"

"Ufu~ Not until you finish that sentence, Vongola."

"I'm entitled to _not _finish my sentences!"

"Well then, I am entitled to _force _you to finish that sentence of yours," said Mukuro, a playful smile placed on his face. He roughly grabbed the young Vongola by the shoulders, bridging their distance a step closer. "Out with it. _What am I to you?_"

"W-Why are you so intent on knowing, anyway?!" Tsuna replied, his voice a pitch higher than normal. "I-It's something really... _trivial_, unimportant."

"If it is that trivial, then why are you reluctant to say it? As it is 'unimportant', as you say, it shouldn't be a problem saying what it is," Mukuro managed to say; avoiding the initial question. His mismatched eyes did not leave Tsuna's. "Well?"

Tsuna sighed. He was pretty sure Mukuro wouldn't let him go, so best be out with it, right? Maybe then Mukuro would let him wake up now. "O..kay ... Uhm. You _do_ scare me... in the past. But, not anymore... _I think_. Besides, I feel really _weird_ when I -- "

He had himself stop with where his sentence was going. Why did he use the word '_weird'_ in describing how he felt when he was with Mukuro? Why not, say, _'scared'_, or, _'fear'_? Why was it when he was with him, he wanted to get away, and yet if out of sight he searches for him? Why was it akin to having butterflies in his stomach whenever he was near the illusionist? Almost as if he was ---

At the moment that thought crossed his mind, sudden realization hit Tsuna like a bucket of cold water was poured over him. If there was one thing Reborn had hammered in his mind, it was this:

_A thought would not appear unless you have considered it as such._

Tsuna hastily covered his mouth, in attempt to say nothing more – and to hide a blush that he felt slowly creeping on his cheeks. "A-and there's nothing more to say."

"Oh? But I feel like there's something more—"

"No there isn't—"

"—You're a terrible liar, Vongola."

Tsuna stared back at Mukuro. Why was he so insistent to know? What would he gain from it? Unless…

_But that's just wishful thinking, right?_

"Stop it … You're only making it worse."

"Ah … So I am but making your uneasiness worse … ?"

"It's because it's _you_," Tsuna cut in, before he could stop himself. He let his hand remain covering his mouth; but it was no use. The words have slipped out.

Mukuro arched an eyebrow at this odd response. He could somehow pick out _something_ from that statement, and from the tone of the brunette's voice, but because this was the Vongola Boss we're talking about, he wasn't quite sure how to place it. He could not expect it to be _that, _right? Impossible.

"I … do not understand," he said instead; wanting to get a direct confirmation from Tsuna.

"See? I told you, it's a trivial thing. Forget about it," said Tsuna, finally managing to break free from Mukuro's hold. He ignored the pang of disappointment that struck his heart. _What was I expecting, him liking me back? Impossible. _"I've answered your questions, so I can go no –"

"How can I simply forget about it?"

"Eh?"

"If, for such a trivial matter," Mukuro continued, slowly pulling away Tsuna's hand that was covering his mouth, "You make such a face? Won't you help me understand … Vongola?"

Tsuna's blush deepened as Mukuro held his hand and lightly brushed its fingertips with his lips. Mukuro's eyes seemed to hold some sort of understanding; but then again, this was _Mukuro_. He could mask deceit and double-crossing as easy as one would fold paper.

_But … Haven't I come to have these feelings despite that?_

"Ah – You're such a _flirt_, aren't you?"

Mukuro noticed how Tsuna did not pull his hand away from his … Rather, he slowly entwined those slim fingers with his. Mukuro glanced at the young teen, and saw a shy smile. He was taken aback at the response. Mukuro couldn't help but laugh -- Not the usual sarcastic laugh he gives, but a jovial one, making it Tsuna's turn to arch an eyebrow at him.

"A flirt, you say? Then … For such a _naïve _person that you are," – Mukuro knelt down on one knee before Tsuna, and kissed the Sky Ring on his finger – "you're quite the _seductress._"

"S-Seduc—_WHAT?!_ Wait, what on earth are you -- !"

"I have no idea, Vongola. But what I do know … "

"Then you should stand--"

" … Is _it's because it's you._"

Tsuna paused whatever he was doing, and saying, upon hearing Mukuro throw that sentence right back at him. He had no idea what or how it happened, but right now Mukuro had wrapped the young Vongola in his arms. He felt his cheeks going possibly redder than it already was; along with his ears and neck. Tsuna buried his face in the taller teen's chest, wanting to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm not letting you go. Not after having such a confession from you, Vongola," Mukuro smirked, earning a muffled sound of protest from Tsuna. His eyes glinted with malice at the thought that came to him. "And not before I make sure you won't say any other name other than mine."

"Hiiii! What!? Stop saying such... such... _things!_" said Tsuna, glancing up at him. "And my name's not _Vongola_--!"

"_Tsunayoshi_," Mukuro said; the name easily coming out from him as if it were the most natural thing to call him.

Could Tsuna get any redder than he was now? Mukuro smiled at Tsuna's current state; teasingly breathing into the brunette's ear. Mukuro then went to look at Tsuna, letting himself fade in to those brown eyes. He silently waits for a reaction from the young brunette; laying out all possibilities of what Tsuna might do -- Or he himself would do. After all, both he and this young Vongola Boss are unpredictable.

It took a good few seconds before Tsuna 'eep-ed', blush deepening and spreading more across his face and neck. The proximity – and the fact that it's his Mist guardian embracing him – was not making it any better; it made his heart skip a fair few beats. That, and the words that Mist Guardian's lips say … Especially now with Mukuro calling him by his name. _They're driving Tsuna mad_. He saw Mukuro smirk; knowing full well he is the cause why Tsuna was as he is now.

"M-Mukuro..."

Tsuna call out his name -- Stuttering, as he usually would. But, for Mukuro, why does it sound like it's teasing, almost _coaxing_ him? He grinned madly at this.

"Say it again.." Mukuro said, lightly kissing the teen's reddening neck and face.

"Hiii!" was Tsuna's automatic reply when Mukuro's lips touched his skin. It was abruptly cut off by a hitch of his breath for he was not used to the feelings bombarding him at the moment. The kisses were light, but the effect they had on him was _anything_ but light. They're making him heady, and being heady around Mukuro is a bad, _bad _thing.

"M-Mukuro. _Stop_.." he said weakly.

"With the way you're saying it .. You're making it impossible to," Mukuro replied, his lips lightly grazing on Tsuna's neck. He breathed in Tsuna's scent; taking in all he could to his memories.

Tsuna gulped, hands hesitantly coming up. Unsure of where to place them, they twitched a little when he felt Mukuro's lips graze his skin, the touch scattering jolts all over his body. Pursing his lips to prevent a moan, he cradled Mukuro's head; sensing the other's body twitch at the sudden touch. He let his slim fingers play with Mukuro's dark blue hair strands -- skimming ever so gently; as if lulling him to sleep. But then, how could Mukuro fall asleep when each touch made him shiver in delight; when it was shooting these wild sensations all over him?

Mukuro's head was starting to feel light; everything was becoming blurred.

Everything except for the young Vongola in his embrace. Everything except his weak voice muttering his name.

_Everything except this short moment they are together._

Sighing, Tsuna tilted Mukuro's head back and placed a kiss on the illusionist's forehead; snapping the other back to reality, from soaking in his light-headedness. Mukuro's breath got caught in his throat when he felt that feathery kiss on his forehead, and reflexively jerked his head to look at the young Vongola, eyes wide at the unexpected gesture.

"Tsunayoshi, what -- "

Mukuro could feel the blood rising in his cheeks; increasing as he saw Tsuna's blushing face lit up by bright smile. Tsuna chuckled at his dumfounded expression before leaning in and resting his forehead on Mukuro's as he whispered those words he had said earlier.

"It's because it's you."


End file.
